Recueil os Harry Potter
by LiliBlack13
Summary: des recueils d'os différent rating, différents personnages...chapitres sans suites...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Journal de pacotilles

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 16ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Journal".

- Tu te sens mieux Malefoy ? Demanda Hermione assise sur le divan de la salle commune des préfet en chef, encore concentrée sur le décryptage du devoir que Ron lui avait gentiment passé lorsqu'elle l'avait vu complètement perdu dans sa rédaction. Drago quant à lui, vexé, il avait décidé de ne pas répondre à la question que lui avait posée la Gryffondor. Poussant celle-ci à faire une pause dans ses devoirs pour aller voir le Serpentard. Elle lui toucha l'épaule afin de capter son attention, mais Drago Malefoy retira la main de la Gryffondor, il ne voulait aucun contact physique avec elle. Hermione partie chercher un papier, une plume et un encrier qu'elle posa sur le bureau auquel Drago Malefoy était consigné. Il prit la plume avec dégout et commença à écrire avec fureur.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas que la directrice ait donné l'ordre à Hermione Granger de le surveiller pendant que celui-ci s'appliquerait à faire une punition, il était en colère.

-très bien; tu refuses de m'adresser la parole; cela ne te gène pas si je lis la gazette du sorcier...ah d'ailleurs, il parle de ta famille...fit elle en ouvrant en grand le document.

- […] d'après une source sûre le jeune Malefoy serait dans le collimateur de l'élève Blaise Zabini son meilleur ami ( allez savoir pour quelle raison, mes chers lecteurs...) il aurait prévu d'annoncer leur couple le mois prochain et d'après la même source sûre,le père de ce jeune homme aurait décidé de donner [...] le jeune Drago serait sur le point de commettre le grand saut dans l'inconnu mais après tout ne nous formalisons pas! Qui oserai dire le contraire...ce petit version Malefoy du jeune et très célèbre Harry Potter serait prêt à tout pour retrouver une vie meilleure que celle bafouée par le seigneur des ténèbres qui fut vaincu par notre Harry Potter...adoré ne l'oublions pas...

[...]

Votre très chère et amie dévouée, Rita Skeeter, toujours prête à vous donner des informations croustillantes sur la vie des sorciers qui vous intéresses.

Drago se leva brusquement de sa chaise qui tomba avec fracas sur le sol emportant avec lui l'encre, la plume et la feuille dans sa chute. Il arracha le journal des mains de la Gryffondor qui n'avait encore jamais vu le Serpentard se mettre aussi facilement en rogne. Il ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard, il prenait juste le journal et le déchira en plusieurs centaine, milliers de morceaux l'objet de sa colère. Le feu de la cheminée était faible et Drago Malefoy se dirigea vers celle-ci et jeta le journal, ce torchon ou des tas de mensonge avilissante avaient été dite sur son compte...

Encore énervé, il laissa le matériel de sa punition à même le sol et quitta la pièce sans un regard derrière lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J K Rowling

Mon premier Ginny / Harry soyez indulgent =) s'il vous plait...

Pardon si vous rencontrez des fautes affreuses, mais j'ai changée de logiciel et il n'y avait pas de correcteurs de fautes ( et aussi que je ne me suis pas encore vraiment habituée...) et étant donné qu'en ce moment j'ai comment dire une période de poisse et bien j'évite de (me) faire des bêtises...

Petite info : c'est une romance assez gnan gnan et peut-être même bizarre mais çà c'est pas volontaire mais le gnan gnan je l'assume.

çà se passe 5 ans après la guerre ou alors quand ils sont très vieux..., un fond Drago Harry... ( scène de la salle sur demande de HP6 et de HP7.2)

... Rêves éveillée...

Il reignait une ambiance chaleureuse dans la pièce. Ginny tourna la tête vers celui pour qui son coeur battait à la chamade depuis le premier regard. Elle le regardait dormir, il était si calme, ses traits étaient détendu. Sa respiration était régulière. Ginny ne regrettait pas le moindre instant d'avoir pu un jour accepter le fait qu'elle était amoureuse de Harry Potter elle était si heureuse d'être à ses côtés que le reste lui semblait de nouveau surmontable... même si elle savait qu'il allait se réveiller dans une demi-heure à peu près comme il en avait l'habitude de le faire...

Harry Potter, un nom qu'elle avait su mettre de côté pour voir quel homme magnifique il y avait à l'intérieur de ce nom mythique. Elle aimait quand il la prenait dans ses bras et quand il s'allongait sur elle, dans l'herbe fraichement empli de rosée près du lac du calmar géant. Elle aimait ébourriffer ses cheveux encore plus, même s'ils étaient déjà au naturel en bataille, elle aimait entendre la voix rauque qu'il avait quand il se reveiller le matin, elle aimait son sourire béat quand il renversait son verre de lait, elle aimait sentir le parfum qu'il se mettait quand ils jouaient contre les Serpentard, elle aimait à peu près tout chez lui, à part son obsession pour un certain blond au yeux orageux qui dès la nuit tombée, surgissait dans les cauchemars de son fiancé qui n'arrêtait pas de hurler avec effroi son prénom dans une litanie incessante, elle était toujours obligée de le réveiller en allumant la lampe de chevet qui se trouvait du coté de Harry. Elle était toujours à ses petits soins, dégageant les cheveux humide collés sur le front par les sueurs. Elle lui parlait en sachant qu'il ne comprendrait certainement pas toutes les paroles dites puisqu'il était si fatigué et effrayé par le cauchemar qu'il faisait chaque nuit depuis cinq ans maintenant que les paroles de Ginny prenait du temps à venir.

Ginny passait une bonne moitié de la nuit à lui passer un gant de toilette humide là où son corps en avait le plus besoin, sacrifiant ainsi son propre sommeil pour le bien de l'être qu'elle chérissait plus que tout au monde. Elle veillait sur lui et attendait qu'il soit profondément endormi pour ranger le bazar et se coucher à son tour non sans lui déposer un baiser sur le front en retenant difficilement les larmes de fatigue ou peut-être de désespoir de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autres pour l'aider. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de retenir les larmes de couler le long de ses joues creuses.

Oui, Harry Potter avait lui aussi changé, il n'était pas sorti indemne de cette guerre, personne n'était sorti vainqueur de cette guerre, tout le monde ou presque des gens que Ginny connaissaient avait perdu soit la vie soit un membre ou quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient!

Mais cela, Ginny sur la demande de Harry, ne le faisait pas savoir aux médias sorciers... pour ne pas en récolter une gloire à laquelle, il n'en avait rien à faire.

Bon maintenant avec un peu plus de recul je trouve que si on les imagine très vieux ( 80 ans...) çà marche aussi... :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, l'univers et personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent bien sûre

à J.K. Rowling.

C'est un Severus/ Lucius / Lily. C'est à dire...un Severus Lucius (ami) mais un Severus qui aime Lily Potter.

l'histoire se passe pendant le tome 7 mais je ne tiens pas compte de certain évènements

C'est un petit os... les personnage appartiennent à J., je l'écris ici parce que me supprime le nom de l'auteur de Harry Potter (çà m'énerve un peu, j'écris peut être trop de lignes)

C'est relativement triste. Du moins j'ai voulu faire quelque chose de triste...donc si çà l'est pas c'est que je me suis complètement trompée. Mais j'espère que c'est pas trop raté et que çà tombe pas trop sur la guimauve.

Sur cela, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez...

p.s : Je crois qu'ils sont un tantinet o.o.c mais n'hésitez pas à me le dire, si c'est pas le cas ou le cas pour que la prochaine fois, je ne fasse pas la même erreur. J'espère aussi avoir éviter d'avoir écris un Gary sue ou Mary sue si c'est le cas pitié dite le moi en review ( pas très friand des Mary sue... -_-" alors si j'en écris...)

* * *

><p>: <span>Regret<span> :

Severus Rogue ferma la salle de potions derrière lui. Il partit dans la nuit sans un bruit. Arrivé à l'extérieur des portails de l'école, il transplana dans un "ploc".

En cette nuit de Décembre, il pleuvait des cordes, le vent s'était levé et faisait tourbillonner les quelques feuilles mortes qui restait sur un arbre, dans les airs.

Severus était envahi par une tristesse qui lui était maintenant familière. Durant toutes ses années, il n'avait pu se résoudre à l'oublier. Ses yeux verts resteraient gravés dans sa mémoire pour le restant de ses jours. Pendant plus de sept longues années, il s'était fait la promesse de protéger le fils de celle qu'il aimait d'un amour sincère sans pour autant que le le fils de la femme qu'il aimait ne soit mis au courant de cet tromperie. Pendant toutes ses années, il avait vécu en proie à des cauchemars et chaque nuit, il faisait le même. Il revivait au ralenti le moment où il était entré à Godric Hollow, il se revoyait entrain de serrer dans ses bras le corps inanimé de Lily Potter. Alors, croisait "Potter" à chaque coin de couloirs ou même pendant les cours était une véritable torture.

Quand les remords se faisaient trop lourds à porter, lorsqu'ils remontaient à la surface, il partait s'isoler dans l'arrière-boutique de la salle de potion en jetant un sort d'insonorisation à la pièce il vérifiait bien que la porte ne pouvait être ouverte que par lui. Là, à ce moment précis, il se permettait de se laisser envahir par la pensée de celle qu'il aimait et d'éclater en sanglots. Comment pouvait-il faire autrement, il s'en voulait, il repensait à cette nuit tragique, si seulement il avait su tenir sa langue, peut-être que les évènements qui se seraient passés se seraient déroulés autrement.

Cette nuit de décembre, il faisait particulièrement froid, l'ancien professeur de potions avait mit un manteau qui le protégé bien du froid. Il déposa au pied de la tombe, une couronne faite de roses blanche, de roses rouges et de pervenches. Ces fleurs exprimées tant ses sentiments, mieux que le feraient ses paroles, qui eux résonneraient inutilement dans l'ambiance sinistre de la nuit.

Cependant, il sentit quelque chose bouger derrière lui et vouloir s'approcher prudemment, il ne lui avait suffit que de quelques secondes pour mettre à genoux l'individu en lui tordant le bras. L'individu s'avérait être un Mangemort. Il lui enleva le masque qu'il portait sur le visage.

_ Severus pourrais-je savoir ce que tu fabriques ici, tu sais très bien que si le seigneur des ténèbres l'apprend, il n'aura aucune clémence pour toi, déclara Lucius Malefoy. Bien qu'à ses yeux tu lui sois d'une grande utilité. Rajouta-t-il jalousement en tentant de cacher sa douleur.

_ Si cela te dérange, tu peux partir Lucius, rien ne te retiens ici. Tu devrais rejoindre ta femme et ton fils au manoir. Tu perdrais moins de temps à vouloir me parler que d'être auprès d'eux. Affirma l'ancien professeur de potions d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la moindre objection.

_ Négatif, si je rentre sans ta présence, le seigneur des ténèbres se demandera pourquoi je rentre si tôt. Il m'était formellement interdit de quitter le manoir, je ne sais pas encore la raison qui a poussé le seigneur des ténèbres à m'accorder une sortie disant...nocturne. Répondit Lucius Malefoy d'une voix où la peur était perceptible.

Severus Rogue pâlit d'un seul coup en même temps que le brouillard montrait le bout de son nez.

_ As-tu étais suivi ? Demanda inquiet Severus Rogue, mais dont la voix resta neutre.

_ Non, j'ai bien fait attention à mes arrières. Narcissa m'a lancée un sort qui empêche quiconque de me suivre. Répondit Lucius Malefoy honteux que sa femme eut recours à de la magie pour lui rendre ce service.

Severus Rogue finit par relâcher le bras du Mangemort. Celui-ci en profita pour masser son bras qui lui faisait souffrir.

_ Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi? demanda l'ancien professeur de potions en se retournant de mauvaise humeur, de nouveau vers la tombe de Lily Potter.

_ Et pourquoi, moi Lucius Malefoy, je répondrai à ta question? Tu ne peux point m'y obliger, on est pas dans ta salle de classe! Cracha-t-il en tentant de se rebeller, ses yeux exprimés de la colère d'avoir été ainsi humilié, il voulait le faire payer à son ami quitte à abimer leur amitié en se disputant.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre à la question mais je ne pense pas que Narcissa approuve que son fils unique soit obligé de réparer les erreurs que son père a commise! L'informa d'un ton sec Severus Rogue qui avait les larmes aux yeux en lisant l'épitaphe de la tombe de Lily Potter, ce que Lucius Malefoy ignorait puisqu'il ne voyait que le dos de son ami.

_ Ne me dit pas comment je dois élever mon fils, Severus ! Tu n'as jamais eut d'enfant tu ne sais rien de tout çà! Alors tu devrais t'abstenir de dire des choses qui sont en dehors de ta portée. Ma famille et particulièrement mon fils et ce que j'en fais, ne te regarde pas, ce sont des personnes que tu n'auras jamais...tu entends! Menaça Lucius Malefoy en se relevant et en faisant mine de dépoussiérer sa tenue.

_ Je n'ai pas dit une telle chose mais soyons clair, si tu continue à les traiter de cette façon, un jour ou l'autre tu finiras pas les perdre tout les deux...Déclara l'ancien professeur de potions. Ton fils, Drago veut te plaire, il ne cherche qu'à te faire plaisir mais tu es trop fier pour le remarquer. Rétorqua l'ancien professeur des potions en commençant à amorcer un retournement pour se trouver face à face avec Lucius.

_ Eh bien, je vois que tu as su lui montrer quel genre de père il lui fallait durant toutes ses années! Bravo, je n'ai rien vu, ton manège avait l'air de fonctionner presqu'à la perfection je dis presque puisque si Drago ne m'avait pas fait part de ses doutes sur ton compte...et dire que pendant tout ce temps tu étais mon ami dire que pendant tout ce temps... tu aimes une morte! Rugit Lucius Malefoy, le sens de l'honneur bafoué de nouveau et un dégout naissant. L'eau de pluie dégoulinée tout le long de ses cheveux blond.

_ Tu parles de choses dont tu ignores le sens Lucius ! Penses-tu la moindre minute que j'ai voulu te remplacer? Voyons, c'est ridicule ... tu réagis ainsi par pure jalousie, tu te sais surveillé par le seigneur des ténèbres. Et c'est parce que tu as perdu toutes valeurs à ses yeux que tu cherches à ce que je te plains... tu n'as plus confiance en personne et cela je te présente mes excuses pour les mots que je vais employer mais c'est de ta faute, tu n'as pas à blamer les autres pour les erreurs dont tu es responsable. Maintenant, avec le respect que j'ai pour toi, j'aimerai que tu cesses de m'importuner dans un lieu où le silence est roi!

_ Alors puis-je au moins te poser la question qui me trotte dans la tête? Que fait un homme de ton rang dans cette endroit sinistre ? Et ne me réponds surtout pas que tu te recueilles sur la tombe de la sang de bourbe! Demanda abasourdit et énervé Lucius Malefoy qui commencé à perdre la modestie qu'il avait pour Severus Rogue.

L'ancien professeur de potions se retourna, il n'avait pas encore fait le deuil de Lily Potter et cela malgré les années qui c'était découlées. Il attrapa Lucius Malefoy par le col et l'immobilisa en le bloquant contre un arbre tout en le menaçant de sa baguette, une lueur de haine dans les yeux, il voulait juste être tranquille au moins une heure ou deux afin de se recueuillir sur la tombe des Potter. Mais il lui parut évident qu'il ne le pourrait pas, ravalant au mieux sa colère, il essaya de trouver les mots juste pour que les mots soit compréhensible pour Lucius Malefoy qui sentait le whisky et le rhum à plein nez.

- Tu veux que je parle au seigneur des ténèbres pour qu'il laisse ta famille tranquille, toi et moi savons que cela est tout à fait impossible. Trop de vies sont en jeu et pense à ce que le seigneur des ténèbres a ordonné à Selwyn et Travers de faire. Ils ont executés une famille, tu entends! Il ont été envoyés par le seigneur des ténèbres en personne car il avait appris qu'un de ses propres mangemorts ne lui portait plus allégeance. Tu souhaites le même sort à ta famille? Je ne le pense pas...à moins que tu sois complètement fou!

_ Retire tes mots, tu ignores pourquoi je suis venu te voir ! Ordonna Lucius d'un ton hystérique. Â agir de la sorte, il ressemblait à sa belle soeur ce qui fit sourire Severus qui l'avait réellement poussé à bout.

_ Que je retire lesquels mots, Lucius, lesquels ton froissé ton satané égo. Je n'ai dit que la stricte vérité, maintenant excuse-moi mais j'aimerai me recueillir sur la tombe d'une personne qui m'étais chère...

_Qui, la sang de bourbes Lily Evans! son sang était imp...

_ Quand on ignore les poids de nos paroles Lucius, on se tait ! Si ce que je fais te répugne...tu peux partir! Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, il n'y a rien qui te retiens ici !s'écria-t-il hors de lui, son aura magique fit craquer une branche qui tomba à quelques centimètre de la tête de Lucius Malefoy qui pâlit un bref instant, leur visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètre de l'un et de l'autre, Lucius avala sa salive de travers mais ouvrit tout de même la bouche pour parler alors que Severus Rogue relâcher un peu la pression de sa baguette, ayant une vague idée de la réponse de Lucius Malefoy.

_ Si je pars, je risque d'alerter le seigneur des ténèbres, il saura où tu te trouves et il te punira du sort que tu mérites...! Lui fit remarquer Lucius qui pensait avoir eut le dernier mot.

_ Mais en faisant cela tu trahis l'endroit où tu étais et je ne pense pas que ta famille est besoin d'un ennui de plus en ce moment. Cingla l'ancien professeur de potions

Lucius ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, Severus avait raison sur toute la ligne.

_Que me proposes-tu ? Demanda Lucius abattu.

FIN

* * *

><p>Texte corrigée par mes soins suite à la review de TheDrEamSpEcTraL, j'avais fais une répétition de deux phrases et cela m'a en quelques sorte refroidis...<p> 


End file.
